Zero Forever
by Demonwithasoul
Summary: 2 months after the Ragnarok incident, Zero disapeared and was believed dead. No one grieve his death more than Ciel who couldnt tell him of her feelings. As a new enemy emerges a blue and red light reappear. Ciel Zero Iris triangle. Slight Harpuia Leviath
1. Prologue: Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman Zero or any character portrait on this fic, with that out of the way, let's continue:

Authors notes: After almost a year of not updating this fic, finally I got the motivation to go further on. Some chapters will be edited but the story (so far…) will remain the same, without further due, here's chapter one…again…

**´´ ´´**: Dialogue of characters

_Italics_ : Thoughts of characters

* * *

_**Prologue: Dream**_

Ciel ran as fast as she could to the mountaintop in hopes she could see any signs of Zero, moments ago the communication with the red maverick hunter was lost after Weil fused with the installation and forced it to crash land in the planet, taking Zero with him.

Once Ciel reached the mountain top she turned her gaze upon the sky for any sign of Zero, but the shower of debris that fell from the sky indicated that no one could have survived. As the debris of the space installation Ragnarok of Weil fell down to earth she couldn't contain herself anymore and broke to tears, she regretted not being able to tell Zero of her true feelings towards him.

Now it was too late...

**´´**Its too early to cry for me**´´**

Ciel gasped after hearing those words – **´´**_Could it be_…**´´**- slowly turning around Ciel spotted a silhouette appeared from the dark resembling that who she seek, that who she loved…

**´´**Zero , you're alive!**´´**- Ciel said with tears in her eyes as she saw Zero battered form without his helmet and saber.

**´´**Of course**´´-** Zero replied -**´´**It would take more than Weil to stop me, besides...** ´´**- Zero couldn't finish the sentence because Ciel jumped to hug him, causing both of them to fall back to the ground..

**´´**I'm sorry I worried you**´´**- Zero said returning the embrace while she wept on his armor.

Lifting her face up to Zero she spoke - **´´**Zero , there is a lot I have to tell you and when I saw the explosion I , I **´´**

**´´**Its alright I'm here now, that is the only thing that matters**´´**

**´´**…Zero…**´´**

Zero and Ciel looked at each other passionately, locked feelings between both of them began to surface now that the battle was over. As their faces stood inches from each other the memories of the battle returned to her.

Flashbacks of Zero and Weil fighting on the installation returned to her. Zero fought Weil and defeated him but it was too late, the installation was already falling to pieces on earth , the signal of Zero banished from Radar.

**´´**Miss Ciel wake up**´´**- Cerveau waked her up after hearing her screams. -**´´**You had the same nightmare again didn't you?**´´**

**´´**I cant help it**´´- **Ciel said with tears falling from her eyes- **´´ **I miss him so much**´´**

* * *

It's been 2 months since Zero died in the incident caused by Weil, a search party was organized in hopes of finding him or his parts but nothing showed up, after 2 weeks of search the teams finally gave up.

There was a funeral at the resistance base where all of the members assisted and grieved of their fallen comrade. Even Neo arcadia's guardians assisted to the funeral.

The three former guardians showed grieve at the grave of their old rival, time and time they fought against Zero, but with time a deep bond was formed between them. Since X created them, Zero was sort of the last connection to their origin.

Harpuia remained quiet during the entire ceremony, although both had been rivals and Harpuia once blamed Zero for Phantom's death, he had always consider Zero as even a friend.

The funeral lasted an entire day in which Ciel was the last one to leave, she had been there without even resting, she didn't want to believe Zero had died.

Harpuia also remained to keep an eye on Ciel , it was the least he could do for him.

After Zero's death , Neo arcadia began the peace treaty with the resistance, X and Zero's death proved to all that retirering any more innocent reploids was a mistake and so they made an oath that no more innocent reploids would be destroyed by either man or maverick hunters.

After the demise of Copy X , and the disappearance of the real X ,Harpuia was named the new leader of Neo arcadia , being the second in command it was the best choice although he didn't really liked the idea , he preferred to be only a guardian but this were hard times so he accepted.

Ciel and Cerveau were the ones negotiating the peace with Neo arcadia so they constantly headed to the city.

_Earlier_

**´´ **Promise me you'll come early**´´**-Alouette said to Ciel as she boarded the transport.

**´´**I promise , be good okay**´´**- Ciel said to the young reploid before she headed on.

The ride to Neo arcadia was as usual long and boring, Cerveau checked some documents from their energy program and some of the files they carried as Ciel was lost in her thoughts looking at the window during the entire trip.

**´´**I know its hard but try to focus Ciel**´´** – Cerveau said as he looked at her- **´´**we need you fresh for the meeting**´´**

**´´**I know Cerveau , I'll try harder**´´**- Ciel said trying to hide her sadness behind a smile, but Cerveau knew better .

Several minutes later they reached the mausoleum where they were greeted by Harpuia , along with Leviathan and Fefnir.

**´´**You're late**´´**- Harpuia said , this being his way to greet them, every day.

As they headed to the mausoleum an energy beam destroyed Ciel's transport, the guardians, along with the X-bots quickly took position while Harpuia tossed Ciel and Cerveau to safety. Suddenly black armor reploids dropped down from the buildings and began their attack.

**´´**Quickly, send reinforcements to the mausoleum Now**´´**- Fefnir yelled as he charged his cannon to counter-attack.

**´´**Leviathan protect miss Ciel and Cerveau, I'll go on ahead**´´**- Harpuia ordered to the aquatic reploid.

**´´**But…what about you?**´´** – Leviathan said with concern showing on her tone of voice. But Harpuia didn't saw it or cared.

**´´**Just do it!**´´**- The green reploid open his wings and headed towards the black reploids. Leviathan focused and motioned both Ciel and Cerveau to follow her.

Meanwhile Fefnir ordered the arriving bots to attack the enemy as he fired his cannon, charging his main cannon Fefnir aimed at the nearest enemy.

**´´**Eat this**´´**- the blast made contact but had no effect on the enemy,- **´´**what the hell!**´´**- Fefnir cursed as the enemy continued their march, destroying the vanguard of Neo arcadia.

Harpuia also entered the combat and charged a reploid with his blades , avoiding the incoming shots he managed to get close to an enemy to attack him, but the energy blades barely made a scratch on their armors, the black reploids also deployed red energy blades and returned the favor.

**´´**Come get it**´´**- He said to himself as the reploids surrounded him..

**´´**Protect Harpuia**´´**- Fefnir ordered to the bots however a blue energy blast marched past by them destroying the black reploids in several shot.

Harpuia pushed off the remains of the enemy and turned to see the one that had saved him.-**´´**Master , It cant be!**´´**

* * *

Meanwhile Leviathan lead Ciel and Cerveau to safety,-** ´´**That's no fun , I wanted to fight them too**´´**- The blue reploid said to herself, but inside she thought different – **´´**_Harpuia, Fefnir, be safe…_**´´**- as they reached the exit 3 black reploids appeared from above, blocking their way.

**´´**Finally!**´´- **she said and engaged the enemy with her spear, 2 avoided the attack as the last reploid grabbed the spear in his hand ,shattering it to pieces, then the two reploids grabbed her by each side as the last reploid drew his energy sword and pierced her in the chest.

**´´**This cant be…**´´**- Leviathan said as she collapsed in the floor.

Having removed the obstacle from play , the black armor reploids turned their attention towards Ciel and Cerveau. Cerveau covered Ciel trying to protect her .

As both closed their eyes the attack never came, in amusement they opened their eyes and saw the 3 reploids cut to pieces. A red armored reploid holding a saber with his back to them..

As Ciel saw him she knew exactly who she was.

**´´**Zero!**´´**

* * *

Authors notes:

As some can see, I added and rewrote some parts on this chapter, the others will follow the same treatment up to the new chapter (seven If I'm not mistaken) until then. Review.


	2. Reactivation

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman Zero or any character portrait on this fic, with that out of the way, let's continue:

**´´ ´´**: Dialogue of characters

_Italics_ : Thoughts of characters

* * *

**_Reactivation_**

**´´**She fainted?**´´**

**´´**Apparently**´´** – Cerveau said as Zero lifted Ciel in his arms. – **´´**But tell me ,how are you here, what's going on…**´´**

**´´**Not now**´´** – Zero said with a serious look on his eyes - **´´**There will be more , we need to get you to safety**´´**

Zero saw that Ciel was waking up. Once she recovered consciousness reacting in instinct she hold Zero as hard as she could - **´´**Zero you're alive ,please don't ever leave me!**´´**

´´Don't worry, I wont ´´- Zero stood with Ciel until she calmed down ,both ignoring everything else as they gazed at each other.

**´´**Don't mind me , I'll be fine with this hole in mi chest**´´** –Leviathan cut in the scene returning Zero and Ciel to reality. Zero and Cerveau carried Leviathan for cover as Cerveau checked the wound.

**´´**This wound isn't mortal no important part was damaged , your repair system should take care of it but it will take a while**´´-**Cerveau said to the irritated reploid.

**´´**No kidding**´´** – Leviathan replied- **´´**Just when I was heating up , o well at least my favorite rival is back**´´-** Leviathan said to Zero.

**´´**That will have to wait , first I need to help X**´´** -Zero said as he rushed to the mausoleum leaving Ciel and the others out of harms way. All 3 of them with the same question on their head:

**´´ **What did he meant by Help X ?** ´´**

* * *

_Mausoleum, North entrance:_

**´´**Master X , Is it really you**´´**- Harpuia said to the blue reploid that had saved him moments ago.

**´´**It's me alright , but drop the Master , just call me X**´´**

Harpuia nodded. X lead Harpuia and Fefnir for cover as more of the black reploids marched towards their position.

**´´**X , those reploids are unstoppable , should we engage them hand to hand**´´.**

**´´**No Fefnir, both of you give me your hand**´´**- X grabbed Harpuia and Fefnir and downloaded energy type data to their armors- **´´**Now your weapons can penetrate their shields, now attack**´´**.

Te two guardians doubted at first ,but after their shots pierced the enemy everyone combined their attacks ,dominating the street with ease. A few passes from Harpuia decapitated line after line of enemies as Fefnir turned them to scrap with his cannon ,

**´´**Yeah now were talking **´´- **Fefnir said as he grabbed two reploids tossing them in the air as target practice.

By the time Zero arrived there was nothing left , Harpuia ,Fefnir and X had eliminated all of the black reploids.

**´´**Looks like I'm not needed here anymore**´´-** Zero said looking at the countless bodies lying around. Before Harpuia or Fefnir could say something to Zero, X began to give orders:

**´´**Zero were not finished yet, the transport in which they came is still around , we need to reach it.**´´- **Then he turned to the guardians – **´´**You two, rally the troops to protect Neo arcadia**´´**- Said that, X and Zero quickly jumped to the rooftops in pursue of the transport.

**´´**Fefnir , rally the troops to protect Neo arcadia, I'll go with X**´´**.

**´´**I'll go too Harpuia ,I still have some more juice left**´´**.

**´´**No, you'll slow me down**´´** - Harpuia opened his wings and went to help X, leaving Fefnir cursing.

**´´**Damn it, you're not the boss anymore**´´**

* * *

X and Zero jumped from building to building, following the trail of the enemy but they lost track at the center of the city.

**´´**He's gone**´´- **Zero said as his sensors lost his target. – **´´**that was our only lead until now**´´**

Meanwhile, in the shadow of an alley: - **´´**Don't come back until you get rid of those reploids, we cant let them find our base**´´** a mysterious shadow said by the monitor to the pilot of the transport.

The transport emerged from its hideout and began shooting to X and Zero.

**´´**Nope he's still here**´´**- X said as they avoided the energy shots.

**´´**X draw is fire , I'll, take care of its weapons**´´**.

X nodded and ran avoiding fire charging his buster while Zero positioned himself for the attack , as the pilot turned 90 degrees Zero jumped and slashed the main cannons in half , then X finished the pilot with his charged shot piercing the pilot and the transport by the middle.

After the ship crashed, X searched the transport's computer in hopes of finding the enemy's location.

**´´**Any luck**´´**

**´´**None**´´**- X replied - **´´**the database was completely erased before their attack , they're not careless**´´- **looking around X spoke - **´´**we'll ,there's no need to stay here lets go , someone is waiting for you isn't it**´´**

**´´**I don't know what you're talking about**´´**- Zero said to X ,turning around to hide the light blush he had.

As they were heading out an enemy reploid emerged from the crashed ship and deployed his saber to attack Zero ,but before he could even get close to him Harpuia cut him in half.

**´´**You've grown careless Zero , next time I wont be around to save you**´´**.

**´´**Nice to see you too Harpuia**´´** – Zero replied - **´´**I supposed I owe you one ,huh**´´**

**´´**Were even, but you still owe me a rematch , but that can wait first lets go back to were the others are**´´**.- Harpuia said as they all headed towards the mausoleum.

The X bots patrolled the mausoleum and raised the city's defenses , meanwhile Zero joined up with Ciel and the others.

**´´**Zero you bastard , next time you die make sure Its by my hand**´´** -Fefnir said to Zero barely holding the joy to see him once more.

While Harpuia left to check on Leviathan, Ciel approached Zero -**´´**Zero I'm glad you're back but where were you, how did you managed to return, and why is X alive as well?**´´**

**´´**Better ask X about that , he knows more than I do**´´**.

**´´**O yeah, let's drop everything on me**´´** – X said joking, a look from Zero and X decided to retold the story of their return – **´´**We'll , all began when Weil was destroyed along with the Ragnarok , Zero managed to defeat him but he didn't had time left to evacuate so his only choice was to descend with the installation , but in the process he was seriously damaged plus the fight with Weil almost finished him, his only thoughts were to return with the resistance but he didn't had the strength to continue so he collapsed''

**´´**Again**´´** -Harpuia replied as he joined them Zero ignored him and remained quiet.

**´´**Anyway**´´** – X continued - **´´**that's when I found him. It took some doing but I managed to reactivate him after a long time and work , when he awakened his first thought was to return to you Ciel**´´**- Ciel and Zero blushed deeply. -**´´**But we couldn't reveal our existence yet.** ´´**

**´´**Why is that?**´´**- Cerveau asked.

**´´**We had to wait until The Black Mavericks maked their first move**´´**.

**´´**Who are these Black Mavericks X**´´**

**´´**They're reploids trying to resurrect the Maverick war that happened over a hundred years ago Cerveau, they held no allegiance to Weil so they had to wait after his death to finally show up. The first time I encountered them was when they tried to recover the body of Zero**´´**:

_Flashback_

X carried Zero's body trough the desert as he ran at top speed, after recovering his old friend from the Ragnarok X sensed someone closing in on them. His suspicion was right as 3 dark clothed beings appeared before him.

X put Zero down and turned to the 3 beings-** ´´**Who are you?**´´**

The one in the middle took a step forward and spoke: - **´´**Give us the body of the hunter, we shall restore him to his true self.**´´**

**´´**I think not**´´** – X put Zero on the ground and aimed his weapon at them.

**´´**So be it**´´**

The other two beings vanished from X's view, as X searched for them with his sensors the middle one activated a red plasma sword and tried to stab him. X jumped back and opened fire ,but the shot was ineffective.

**´´**What?**´´**

Before X could think of another attack, the two beings grabbed him ,successfully pining him down while the third one approached for the kill.

´´Now, remain dead X´´

Just before the red blade connected, a green one slashed the dark reploid's arm and decapitated him. The other reploids let go of X and slowly walked back. X turned in amazement as Zero stood there with his saber.

**´´**X…finish the…others…**´´**- Zero fell to the ground unconscious, the saber fell from his grip.

_End Flashback_

**´´**After I disposed of the rest, I found some info regarding them, but my main priority was to restore Zero. Apart of the maverick wars, their true motives and masters behind the attacks are still unknown to us**´´**.

**´´**In other words they want us all dead**´´** - Harpuia said -**´´**but why did they attack Ciel**´´**

**´´**My guess is that if a truce was made between Neo arcadia and the resistance , their plans would be delayed , that's why they want her out of the picture**´´**.

**´´**Over my dead body**´´** – Zero replied.

**´´ **_Again_ **´´** – Harpuia thought

**´´**That may be but another question: how where you able to return X , Zero saw your body destroyed by Elpizo?**´´**.- Ciel asked.

**´´**That's true , but I've managed to recover the body of my copy. I entered it and began the repairs , but I didn't know it would take so long. I tried to reach you when the Ragnarok incident began, but I was too late**´´- **X said to the group

**´´**Well that explains everything , now we are ready to search and destroy these Black mavericks, let me organize an army to fight**´´**.- Harpuia said to X

**´´**Do it but first we need to find them and analyze their next move , meanwhile lets rest for the time being**´´**- X said to Harpuia.

**´´**Well master , your chamber's waiting for you**´´**.

**´´**No thanks , I've got some bad memories of that place, meanwhile I'll stay in the resistance , you don't mind right.**´´- **X said to Cerveau

**´´**Of course not , you're more than welcomed**´´**- Cerveau said to X.

**´´**In that case , I'll remain at your side master X**´´- **Harpuia replied.

**´´**You don't need to , but If you're decided Its alright , But stop calling me master**´´** X said to Harpuia.

The new transport arrived ready to take them to the resistance base , as they boarded Ciel sat next to Zero holding him from his arm, the events from the day finally getting to her. As she drifted to sleep Ciel spoke:

When I wake up, you'll still be here, right?

**´´**Yes**´´** – Zero said as he kissed her forehead – **´´**You don't have to worry about that, anymore…**´´**

X turned and found both Ciel and Zero holding each other as they slept for the remainder of the travel, X made a vow to fight and end the dark soldiers for the sake of both of them. No matter what…

* * *

Author's notes:

We'll another chapter up , although maybe this one is not my best work , at least I made it , by the way thanks for the reviews , that caps lock thing really helped out

As for Zero-Ciel action wait for the next chapter , this one was most of action but the next one will be more dramatic (or romantic), until next chapter. Review.


	3. Lost love

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman Zero or any character portrait on this fic, with that out of the way, let's continue:

**´´ ´´**: Dialogue of characters

_Italics_ : Thoughts of characters

* * *

_**Lost Love **_

_Flashback:_

**´´**Iris!**´´**

Zero stood before Iris when he reached the space port, a look of mixed sadness and anger on her face.

**´´**You killed my brother Zero and for what , for the humans that aren't worth it , they must suffer what I suffered , as well as you**´´**.

**´´**Wait Iris, listen to me!**´´**

**´´**It's over Zero, goodbye…**´´**

The battle of Zero and Iris raged on, each attack more intense than before until only one would remain standing. Zero…

_End flashback_

Zero awoke by the first rays of light coming from the window , he looked around to remember where he was : pink dresses hanged, a computer with a lot of documents lying around , and Ciel sleeping next to him. Now he remembered.

Last night Zero arrived at the resistance base with Ciel ,X, Harpuia and Cerveau, the members of the base were surprised and happy to see their comrade once more and they decided to throw a party to celebrate , everyone except Harpuia was there , he remained outside during the celebration , although the resistance and Neo arcadia remained in peace ,he didn't liked the idea of being in the same room as them.

The party lasted until late night , in the end Zero lead Ciel to her room and she asked him to stay with her that night , just to keep her company.

Zero slowly rise from bed carefully leaving Ciel to sleep some more as he went for a walk to clear his mind from the dream he had.

**´´**_Maybe X would know something about her_**´´-** so he went searching for him. Zero entered the cafeteria in hopes to find him there, but only found a few reploids cleaning the mess from last night and a couple of reploids passed out in the floor from too much partying.

Zero searched the entire base until he found X on top of a turret outside of the base , X was looking at the morning sun rising from the horizon.

**´´**I thought you were tired of looking at the sunrise by now**´´**

**´´**That's right**´´** - X said - **´´**but that was when I was a cyber elf , I missed the feeling of the sun in my face. How was your night Zero?**´´**.

**´´**It was fine**´´**

**´´**I mean _How was your night with Ciel_ **´´**- X said to Zero with a teasing look.

**´´ **Nothinghappened , _you perv_.** ´´**

**´´**I'm just joking around loosen up a bit , Its been a while since I saw you this happy**´´**.

**´´**_If only I could remember happier times…_**´´** – Zero thought, after looking around Zero spoke -**´´ **By the way , where's Harpuia?** ´´**.

**´´**He went to Neo arcadia to check on things over there, he'll be back in a few hours**´´**.

**´´ **Don't doubt it, _Master X _**´´**

Both of them laughed after that remark of the green guardian, Harpuia needed to loosen up as well. Zero remained with X in peaceful silence , until Zero broke the silence asking him of his last dream.

**´´**X , do you remember someone called Iris?**´´**

X looked at the horizon for a moment -**´´** So you finally remembered her , Id hoped you wouldn't**´´**

**´´**Please, tell me about her**´´**

X stood up and remained a few moments quiet , then he began:

**´´**Iris was your first love Zero , you first met her when your comrade the colonel who was your fellow maverick hunter introducer her to you , at first you and Iris didn't got along very well but slowly you grew feelings to each other**´´**

**´´**When the repliforce began attacking the civilians you and I began investigating and we discovered that the colonel was behind the attack , he wanted to make a world only for reploids by eliminating the humans , but we stopped him**´´**

**´´**Iris didn't want the two of you fighting each other , her brother and the one she loved , but you had no choice , you defeated the colonel and Iris lost it , she took the remaining repliforce to the final weapon and you had to fight her to save everyoneIn her last moments she confessed her feelings towards you and she regretted not being able to tell you before**´´**

**´´**I see**´´- **Zero whispered -**´´ **I killed her , after I was in love with her**´´**.

**´´**You had no choice , it was the only choice left to save everyone**´´**.

**´´**That doesn't make it better **´´- **Zero replied – **´´**I'm not better than Weil or Omega**´´**.

Seeing his friend like this, X took a decision - **´´**I hope this will help**´´**.

X and Zero were surrounded by a blue light and were transported to Neo arcadia.

**´´**Look Zero**´´**- X motioned him to the streets - **´´**do you see all those people in the street , they are alive today thanks to us, we are called heroes for saving them time after time , but they don't know of the decisions we have to take to ensure their safetyYou and Iris knew that the day you enlisted to be maverick hunters ,and she knew that the day you fought each other, she wanted you to stop her , because she knew you would never give up, so you see Zero, we have to take the hard decisions to protect those we love even if it cost us everything**´´**.

**´´**That is the difference between us and them, is that what you're trying to say**´´**- Zero said.

**´´ **What I'm trying to say is that she wouldn't want you to feel sad for her anymore, she would have wanted you to live happy ,for her in this world **´´**.

**´´**It's not that easy X**´´**.

**´´**I know**´´** – X said with a fore long look - **´´**But we have no choice**´´**

Zero contemplated the idea as a green reploid approached them.

**´´**Master X , we sensed your signal here is something wrong? **´´**

**´´**Nothing's wrong Harpuia, I'm just showing Zero a few things**´´**.

**´´**We'll , since you're here I would like you to come with me to discuss a few tactical measures for the city**´´ **- Then Harpuia turned to Zero - **´´**we also need miss Ciel to help us out.**´´**

**´´**Alright ,Zero would you go for Ciel back at the case , I'll go with Harpuia**´´**.

X and Harpuia left while Zero went for the nearest transport , but little did they knew that someone was listening closely…

* * *

Meanwhile at the base:

Zero was heading to Ciel's room still thinking of the conversation he had with X:

**´´ **If I have to eliminate someone I love just to save everyone else I'm not different from Weil and Omega , I am just a mindless reploid programmed to finish the job without considering every fact…''

**´´**Zero did you say something''

Zero turned around to find Ciel coming out of her room - **´´**No , I'm just thinking out loudCiel , Harpuia needs you to review a few tactical data for Neo arcadia ,I came here to give you a ride**´´**

**´´**Ok, let me get something and I'll be right back**´´ -**Ciel gathered her materials and headed to the transerver with Zero ,the transerver uses more energy but it was more safe due to the recent dark maverick attacks.

On the way Ciel was talking with Zero:

**´´**Zero you left early today , did something bothered you?** ´´**

**´´**No , I just went for a walk to clear my mind and started to talk with X**´´**.

Ciel accepted his words, but something bothered her, that something was when Zero repeated the name Iris while he was sleeping.

Ciel and Zero boarded the transerver and headed for Neo arcadia's security section. When they arrived Zero noticed a few reploid and humans walking in the streets , the last attack from the dark mavericks didn't concern them a bit , Zero was understanding what X said early that day.

**´´**Well I'm heading In ,I'll see you later Zero**´´- **Ciel said

**´´**Yeah I'll patrol a while here with the X bots just in case**´´**.

**´´**Just don't overdo it Zero, You are not a mindless reploid , you are a very important person for us , and me**´´**. Ciel said kissing Zero in the cheek, then she left rather fast, a bit embarrassed.

Zero touched the spot where she kissed him -**´´**Then she did heard , I've got to be more careful next time**´´**.

* * *

Zero patrolled the surroundings of the building with the X bots for a few hours , getting bored very quickly due to the impressive company the bots offered.

**´´**North sector secured**´´-** **´´**no enemy present here**´´** - **´´**cero maverick activity on quadrant 3**´´** - and a bunch of other boring droid phrases.

Zero reached the top of the nearest building to inspect the street more carefully, nothing out of the ordinary for a while when a mysterious shadow caped reploid appeared in the street , the reploid stopped at the middle of the street revealing her long chocolate brown hair and looked at the red reploid on top of the building.

Zero's dream came back as he saw the female reploid in the street - **´´**Iris It cant be...**´´**

* * *

Well another chapter finally up , a bit short anyway (and the beginning of the Ciel-Zero-Iris triangle), sorry it took a while to write it but it was a busy week for me, thanks for all the reviews I got , I didn't think that I'd get even a single review when I started but that's how things are , by the way thanks for the tip of the allow anonymous reviews , Id thought everyone could review it. Well I'll try not to take so long for the next update so stay tuned, again thanks for the reviews. Until next update. 


	4. Vile

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman Zero or any character portrait on this fic, with that out of the way, let's continue:

´´ ´´: Dialogue of characters

_Italics_ : Thoughts of characters

* * *

_**Vile**_

Iris and Zero stood there for a long time just looking at each other ,Zero was not sure if the reploid down the street was the same one he had encountered 100 years ago, Iris was dead and the look on her eyes somehow didn't fit . Zero called out her name even louder so she could hear him , everyone on the street turned to see who had yelled out as Iris just stood there without moving.

While the people on the street saw Zero strangely, Iris just smiled and mouthed –´´Zero´´.

Iris ran across the street followed closely by Zero ,she turned in a nearby alley and reached the roofs in one jump ,Zero was surprised in her new found skills- ´´_The old Iris was never this good and fast_ ´´-his body told him.

Zero quickly wall jumped to catch up with her but she was already ahead of him, he called x-bots by radio to stop her in section 5-S ,the section she was headed by the looks of her path. Zero called her name a few times as he followed but no response came. As they reached section 5-S ,7 X-bots hold up their stun rods to try to apprehend their target , the last thing Zero saw was a quick red light and all of the X-bots destroyed. Zero was surprised in her speed once more as he couldn't see what she did, she was almost as fast as him now.

Iris fled the scene once more and disappeared in the crowd ahead, Zero had lost her , but as he was heading on Iris called his name from above, she was once again in the rooftop and headed out again.

´´_She's luring me_´´ - Zero finally understood her actions but to where, he had no time to think about it ,something within him urged him not to loose her again.

* * *

Neo Arcadia's Security station:

The meeting with Harpuia was wearing Ciel out by now, this meeting was most of military tactics when she was a scientist ,this didn't concern her ,well she wasn't paying attention to most of the words Harpuia was saying anyway, her mind was with Zero all the time, this morning she had kissed him in the cheek ,it took some courage to do it even when last night he spend the night with her (although they didn't do it , he only hold her until she slept), but then again this Iris, who was she?. She quickly pushed that image away before someone saw her, but she was too late.

´´Miss Ciel are you alright you don't look so well´´- Harpuia said to her which caused her to blush more this time, luckily X cover for her.

´´I'll take her to get some fresh air outside for a while , I'll be back soon´´-X said as he lead Ciel outside.

Once outside, Ciel turned to him- ´´Thanks X ,but you didn't had to go with me if you wanted to stay in the meeting.´´

´´Are you kidding Ciel ,I respect Harpuia but he is soo boring sometimes, besides I also needed a break ,and by the look on your face you needed to see Zero right´´. -The comment hit the nail causing Ciel blush even more.

´´Don't be shy , you and Zero have passed trough so much together so its natural you have grown feelings for each other´´.

´´Maybe you're right ,but I don't know if he feels the same way as I´´-Ciel said as she thought about it

´´Don't worry I know he does, but where is he ,I thought he was patrolling outside´´-X activated his long range sensors but couldn't find him, so he decided to call him by radio, he got no answer.

´´Ciel wait here a moment ,I'm going to try to find him around here.´´

´´Why don't you call him , it would be faster?´´

´´Nah , I prefer to search for him , that way is more fun´´-with that , X jumped to the roofs and began searching for Zero, X knew if he told Ciel he couldn't contact him she would worry about him.

* * *

Zero followed Iris to the outskirts of Neo arcadia , near the old maverick disposal facility , Zero call the base to let them know he was fine ,but something blocked the signal ,now he knew why Iris lead him here.

Zero continued searching the facility , old reploid bodies remained everywhere accused of being mavericks he thought, suddenly the lights turned on and from above countless dark armored mavericks aimed their plasma rifles to Zero, he quickly reached for his Z-saber but a voice stopped him.

´´Don't do it Zero , or I'll be forced to kill you´´-Zero knew who it was

Iris emerged from behind the reploids covered in a dark tunic, Zero was surprised it was Iris, the same Iris he met hundreds of years ago, but she was dead, - ´´_by his hand…_´´

´´ Iris its really you ,but how I thought Id lost you and why are you with them.´´

´´I can answer that old friend´´-Zero heard a voice he found somehow familiar , then a purple reploid with a helmet that had a strange V appeared ,Zero looked at him but couldn't pinpoint the reploid's identity, then images of his former self battling a reploid similar to him rushed to his mind, he had lost to him and he was captured and killed to save X, then a few years after that he fought against him once more and managed to defeat him once and for all.

Zero remembered now –´´Vile!´´

´´Zero I'm touched ,it took long for you to remember me, after I remembered you each day for the last 126 years, how you crippled me and left me to die, it took some doing but I self repair myself and organized a great army to rule this pathetic world, and I owe it all to you.´´

´´What are you talking about , Id never help you´´

´´But you did, you defeated master X and Weil for me, and besides if you hadn't defeated Omega ,I wouldn't be able to create this Black reploids with Omega's DNA, as well as Iris over here´´-Vile pointed at her.

´´But she would never join you , she is just a clone isn't she´´

´´Yes…_In some ways_´´ – Vile thought -´´ but she is in many ways the old Iris ,you see I managed to get her DNA and mixed it with yours to create the perfect Soldier ,of course I had to control her mind so she couldn't remember most of the old days, but actually in a way she's like yours and Original Iris daughter ,he he he´´

Zero was mad beyond point ,he hold his saber until his knuckles turned white behind his gloves and looked directly at Vile , he had desecrated Iris by creating this thing and now Vile was going to die today. Zero leaped to where Vile was and slashed at him ,but Iris blocked the attack with her red saber and threw him down hard , the reploids began firing at him , but he quickly got to his feet ignoring the blasts and directed his attack once more to Vile , but this time Iris joined the battle against Zero.

´´What's the matter Zero ,I thought you would be happy, after all you always wanted something to remember Iris by , then this daughter is perfect, or you didn't want to have children so soon hahahaha´´-Vile laughed as Zero and Iris began their fight.

Iris took the lead quickly slashing Zero in the chest and left arm, she was fast but Zero could catch up with her attack if he wanted to, but couldn't.

´´_I lost her once, even if she is a clone I cant bring myself in killing her again ,I just cant_´´-Zero thought as he continued to block her attacks.

* * *

X continued his search for Zero with leads of the X-bots had given him, it seems Zero had encountered a mysterious reploid in the city and began following her , the X-bots lead him to the old facility where he was last seen. As they arrived they heard sounds of fighting , he hoped he wasn't too late to help Zero.

* * *

Zero managed to block most of Iris attacks ,but the ones that got to him were severe , he could barely stand in his feet and the continuous fire from above didn't help either. Iris slashed his knees and brought him to his feet as she was ready to finish him off , but X arrived and fired his charged shot towards her , she easily avoided the attack and was ready to counter.

´´Iris! Return immediately!´´

Iris obeyed Vile and joined him in the upper level. X fired a few rounds to the reploids , bringing 3 down but the others deployed shields and continued their attack, X took Zero for cover as he analyzed their shields , then he ordered the X-bots to attack. The bots acknowledged and their shots successfully penetrated their shields.

X check Zero's wounds and decided to retreat to treat him at the base, when in the midst of battle he could hear someone say clearly to him –´´Nice to see you again as well X´´ - X turned around and saw 2 figures leaving the scene.

The battle was eventually won by the X-bots, only because they outnumber the enemy 2 to 1, X called a rescue transport to retrieve Zero to emergency, but Zero stood up and wanted to pursue the enemy, the X-bots hold him but he fought them , however he was seriously damaged and couldn't win.

´´Let me go , I got to defeat Vile , he will pay for this, Iris forgive me…´´-those were the last words he said as he lost consciousness , X heard all of it , and knew who the enemy was now, Vile and Iris.

´´So they are behind this , don't worry Zero , they will pay for what they have done to you and Iris, but be strong , there is someone waiting for your return ,don't let her down´´-X said to Zero as he hold him until the transport arrived.

As the transport was headed out , one thought cross X as he saw that Zero's possibilities were only a few for him to make it –´´_What am I going to tell Ciel_´´

* * *

That's it one chapter up again, lousy I know but good if you consider I wrote it in an hour, I don't know if someone was waiting for me to continue the story but If they were , I'm sorry it took so long for me to update the story ,I had troubles with my pc and had to take care of it first , anyway I appreciate your support ,I'll try to update more often ,until next update. 


	5. Between Life and Death

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman Zero or any character portrait on this fic, with that out of the way, let's continue:

**´´ ´´**: Dialogue of characters

_Italics_ : Thoughts of characters

* * *

_**Between life and death**_

Ciel walked up and down the stairs of the mausoleum, it has been an hour since X went to search for Zero and she was fed up with waiting.

**´´**_What if something happened to Zero, No, no, I cant think like that ,he has just returned, it would be ridiculous to think that_**´´**-Ciel thought ,however she couldn't stop being worried about him.

**´´**Miss Ciel the entrance to the mausoleum is up the stairs, not down**´´**-An X bot said to her after watching her clime up and down the stairs for quite some time.

**´´**I'm alright, Its just this helps me think ,that's all**´´**-Ciel said and the X bot returned to his position. She was about to ask Harpuia to send a search team when she saw a transport arrive and from it two figures, one blue and one red emerged.

**´´**_They're back ,I knew they would be okay_**´´**-She thought, however her smile faded as she saw that X was carrying Zero on his shoulder ,she quickly ran towards them as fast as she could only to find a bloody Zero and a beaten X.

**´´**What happened, is he okay**´´**-A teary Ciel ask X.

**´´**I'm sorry ,they ambushed him right into a trap, but right now we must get him to a nearby hospital**´´**-X handed Zero to a few medical bots that rushed to their position, while he was attended by other bots, however he motioned the bots to try to help Zero instead, his repair system would be sufficient, Zero was much worse than him.

As the bots translated Zero to the hospital Ciel accompanied them.

**´´**Please don't die**´´**-Ciel whispered to Zero's ear as tears ran from her face.

* * *

_Unknown location:_

5 dark mavericks surrounded Iris ,armed with yellow sabers, they moved quickly making circles around her, however she didn't even drew her sword, much less take defensive position. From above Vile watched.

**´´**Another test, I already told you she is perfect.**´´**

**´´**I know, however this isn't a test ,but practice, her idea Gate **´´**-Vile said as he continued to watch the show.

One black maverick attacked Iris, but a red light slashed him in half, Iris had began the offensive. The other 4 attacked her at the same time from different angles ,dances of light yellow and red filled the room, parts fell in the ground and Iris barely moved an inch. The last maverick ran away, but his chest was pierced by the red saber thrown by Iris.

**´´**Perfect, just perfect ,I have to admit Zero's DNA is powerful, however Omega's DNA is superior in every way**´´**-Gate said to himself after looking at the amazing job his creation had accomplished. – It was fortunate for us to recover her body in almost perfect status when we did.**´´**

**´´**Yes it is, however she didn't kill Zero the last time.**´´**

**´´**But Vile ,you order her to retreat when X appear**´´**-A confused Gate said.

**´´**Yes ,that's true ,however she could have killed him from the beginning, besides her gaze had a mix of anger and sorrow**´´**-Vile said without knowing that Iris heard each word.

**´´…**Zero**…´´**-that name repeated itself on Iris mind as she stood in the middle of the destroyed bodies.- **´´**Who are you…?**´´**

* * *

**´´**I told you already ,the technology from which this reploid was created is too advanced or obsolete, I just don't know**´´**

**´´**What are you trying to say doctor**´´**- a desperate Ciel asked.

**´´**What I'm trying to say is that there is nothing we can do, I'm sorry.**´´**

Ciel could feel her heart being thorn apart, she couldn't loose Zero again, not after being just reunited ,not before she declares her feelings towards him.

**´´**Don't worry Ciel ,I brought the only person that can help him**´´**-X said to Ciel as she saw what he meant, Cerveau arrived with a load of equipment from the base, X must have known this would happen so he asked Cerveau for help, Ciel though.

**´´**Let it all in my hands, please leave this room doctors**´´**-Cerveau proceeded to install his equipment when he felt someone still in the room.

**´´**Don't worry, I wont let him die Ciel, I promise**´´**-Cerveau said to Ciel ,who was still next to Zero's bed. Ciel kissed Zero in his forehead as she was forced to wait in the reception, this would be the longest hours of her life.

* * *

Void:

**´´**Where am I…, what happened…, my head…it hurts…**´´**-Zero asked to the void of the place in which he was, slowly he remembered his fight moments ago. Iris was revived by Vile and forced her to be her pawn, anger filled him instantly as he recalled it.

**´´**Damn you Vile! I'll kill you for this**´´**-Zero's fist started to bleed from the pressure, however he didn't care ,Vile had brought those painful memories back to him, now he would pay even if it took him forever.

**´´**Please don't feel sad for me anymore…**´´**-A familiar voice was heard by Zero.

**´´**Iris, is that you**´´**-Zero asked and he was rewarded by the image of iris appearing in front of him.

**´´**Yes Zero**´´- **Iris replied, a sad smile appeared on her face.

**´´**But Iris how can I not fell this way ,he has desecrated your body and our love by creating that false image of you**´´**

**´´**Please understand that our time has passed, I don't care anymore what happens to my old body, but I do care what happens to the one I love.**´´**

**´´**I don't care for my life, I wont die until Vile is dead**´´**

**´´**That's not what I meant Zero, I worry about what happens to you if you only pursue vengeance and forget that who you love now**´´**

Zero pondered the words Iris told him, until the answer came to him- **´´**Ciel**´´**- those were the only words that filled his mind.

**´´**Please forget about me and live your life happy from now on, stop Vile but don't forget the one you love**´´**-Iris said as she slowly faded back to the void.

**´´**Iris wait, Iris, Iris….**´´**

* * *

The afternoon sun hit his face as he tried to open his eyes, he surveyed the room in which he was.

**´´**_A hospital ,again, how many times have I been send to a recovery room_**´´**-Zero asked to himself as the memories of Iris rushed to his mind. He tried to stand to pursue Vile but he felt too weak .

**´´**…_forget about me and live your life happy from now on_…**´´**

The words from Iris made Zero realized he wasn't alone in the room, Ciel was sleeping peacefully next to him in a chair, Zero could see from the look of her eyes she was crying not too long ago. Ciel stirred a bit and she felt someone was looking at her.

**´´**Zero you've awakened ,I'll tell Cerveau immediately…**´´**-Zero hold Ciel's arm as she tried to lift herself from the chair.

**´´**Please wait a moment, first I need to talk to you**´´**- Ciel's look turned sad as she knew what he was going to tell her.

**´´**I already know about you and Iris, X filled us all about the incident**´´**-Ciel said to Zero with her back turned, as she could feel tears begin to form from behind her eyes.

**´´**Then he probably told you about Iris and me didn't he.**´´**

**´´**Yes…**´´**

**´´**Its true ,I love Iris ,she was my first love, and now that she has returned I must do something about her, me and her**´´**-Zero corrected at the last sentence.

**´´**_This is it, now he's going to tell me he still loves her and that he will do everything in his power to be with her again, how stupid I was_**´´**-Ciel though ,the rejection…

**´´**But before I go again to search for her, there's something I want to tell you…**´´**

**´´**Zero ,Its okay ,I understand, you don't have to tell me…**´´**

**´´**I love you…Ciel**´´**

Ciel stood frozen in her place for like seemed for her eternity for her, still she couldn't believe what she had just heard… -**´´**Did he just say …that he loved me.**´´**

**´´**Ciel ,I'm sorry if I startled you with what I said but…**´´**-Now Zero was cut off as Ciel hugged him with all her force.

**´´**Ciel ,I'm still a little weak , so can you, huh**´´**

**´´**Oh ,sorry Zero**´´**-Ciel apologized and let Zero breath again, Ciel didn't had much strength but Zero was still bruised from the fight.

**´´**Its just that I wanted to tell you that as well for a long time but I was kinda surprised to hear you say it yourself, but what about Iris**´´**-Ciel asked.

**´´**My love for her will always last, but I have to move on…As for her copy, she is just another pawn of Vile ,there's nothing left in her from the old Iris**´´**.-Zero said ,then silence filled the room.

**´´**Well I'll tell X and Cerveau now that you awakened, I'll tell Harpuia as well, he didn't showed it but, he was the most concerned of them all.** ´´**-Ciel said , but again she was stopped by Zero.

**´´**More that you**´´** – Zero said causing Ciel to turn a deep shade of red -**´´**Before they all come inside, I want to do something**´´**-Zero said as he leaned and kiss Ciel ,they lasted together for quite a while ,only to stop to take a breather, well only Ciel ,since Zero didn't need to breath.

**´´**I also wanted to do that for quite some time**´´**-Zero said to Ciel.

**´´**As well as me**´´**-Ciel said , still blushed.

**´´**Well you should probably tell the others now**´´**

**´´**We have no hurries, besides they can wait a while more**´´**-Zero nodded to Ciel and kissed her again, this time no interruptions, or so they though.

**´´**Oh sorry about that, I'll just leave, by the way Zero ,took you long enough to tell her**´´**-X said as he entered in the room , to find a very blushed Ciel and a pissed Zero.

**´´**X get out now!** ´´**-Zero yelled to X after he interrupted their moment, but it didn't matter, after they defeat Vile they will have all the time in the world, or so he thought…

* * *

Authors notes:

What else to say, but sorry for the long update, we'll until next update.


	6. solo mission

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman Zero or any character portrait on this fic, with that out of the way, let's continue:

**´´ ´´**: Dialogue of characters

_Italics_ : Thoughts of characters

* * *

_**Solo mission**_

The skies of Neo arcadia were turning crimson red at this hour, the clouds looked beautiful however a green warrior couldn't care a less as he flied trough them.

**´´**_Stupid Zero, letting himself get damaged for that reploid woman, I'm starting to believe he's lost his touch or he's getting sloppy_**´´**-Harpuia said to himself as he flied over his servant Aztec Falcon.

**´´**Master Harpuia, we're getting close the docks, do you want me to secure the area for you**´´** -The falcon reploid said to his master.

**´´**Don't be a fool, I don't need protection from anybody, so descend**´´**

**´´**Yes master**´´**-The reploid answered and dived to the main docks.

Some troops failed to report in various sectors of the city so it was decided to send the reformed guardians to take a look at them- **´´**since Zero is useless now**´´**- Harpuia thought, he decided to check the more likely spot in which the enemy would strike, while Leviathan and Fefnir patrolled in the other sectors.

_Flashback:_

**´´**Damn it Harpuia , you always take the fun ,while we get the boring part of the job**´´**-Fefnir cursed after he got his mission.

**´´**I'm the leader here ,so stop whimpering and get going already, besides if we split up it will be done faster**´´**

**´´**That doesn't say why you always take the most dangerous missions**´´**-Leviathan cut in the conversation.

**´´**Because I am the most powerful guardian that's why**´´**-Harpuia said in a firm voice.

**´´**But…we are a team, don't you remember**´´ **-Leviathan said to the irritated Harpuia.

**´´ **_A team_…No we aren't, you'll only slow me down so get to your missions right now, that's an order**´´** -Harpuia said as he took flight, leaving the 2 guardians angry.

_End Flashback_

**´´**_Maybe I was a bit harsh on them ,but if these new enemies are powerful enough to leave Zero in that state, I don't want to loose any other member like we lost phantom_**´´ **-Harpuia though as the Falcon reploid descended in the nearest building to wait for his master.

Harpuia advanced quickly and silently, when he reached the docks he soon found 2 black mavericks guarding an open storage bay, Harpuia deployed his energy blades alerting the guards of his presence.

**´´**Did you heard that**´´**-The guards turned around but found nothing, however as Harpuia, once again in their back, shut down his energy blades, when the guards turned; their torsos fell to the ground.

**´´**_Trash_**´´**-Harpuia though, now with the energy signature that master X gave them their shields were cut like butter with his blades. **´´**_Now lets see just who did these drones were guarding_**´´.**

* * *

**´´**Hurry you fools, we need to take these materials back to our base**´´**-Gate barked to his reploids as Iris stood besides him motionless. The materials were loaded into an airborne cloaked ship, however a reploid dropped a container and damaged it, the reploid quickly began trembling in fear.

**´´**Kill him**´´**-And by Gate's command, Iris slashed the reploid in half.

**´´**Now lets be careful**´´**- Gate calmly said to the others - **´´**we don't want to have more unfortunate accidents**´´**-And so the reploids continued loading the transport ´more carefully´ this time.

**´´**Now now ,If you kill your own men I wont have any fun now ,wont I**´´**- Harpuia said as he entered the storage building.

**´´**A guardian, lets get outta here**´´**-The reploids yelled, as dark Mavericks prepared to engage the intruder.

**´´**Stand down**´´** – Gate ordered - **´´**I always wanted to meet one of these so called guardians for some time**´´**

Harpuia gave him a confuse look -**´´**You don't know me, that's odd, however I do know you**´´**

Starting scan:

Reploid designation: Gate

Scientist from the 21XX year, supposed responsible for releasing the Zero nightmare, after his defeat by X and Zero he died at the hands of Sigma, however his body disappeared, but signs indicate his former college Alia saved him by putting his body in crio sleep. Further data unknown

Reploid designation: Iris

Classified data

**´´**So you are Gate, quite a legend, and you are Iris, your profile is classified even for me ,however I already know of your involvement with Zero, tell me were you the one that left Zero in such state´**´´**-Harpuia asked ,however Iris remained quiet.

**´´**Quite knowledge you have from us, however it was all send to you by a transmission, and as for her she's quite shy, but yes ,she was the one that defeated Zero, want to play with her.?** ´´**-Gate asked Harpuia.

**´´**Of course**´´**-Harpuia quickly deployed his blades and lunged towards Iris, however Iris simply jumped over him and landed in the transport were Gate was already in.

**´´**Sorry If we take leave now but we have important business to attend, besides you probably wouldn't last a minute against her, but don't worry I didn't forget to leave you something to play with**´´**.

Harpuia wondered what Gate mean by that but he soon found out as from beneath him a huge black reploid emerged slamming the green guardian to the wall.

**´´**Play nice now**´´**-Gate said as the transport engaged camouflage and vanished from Harpuia's line of vision. Harpuia quickly tried to engage flight to pursue them, but the black reploid grabbed him by his leg and slammed him on the floor.

**´´**I am Caleb, and I will be your opponent today, so don't try to run away**´´**-The huge reploid said to Harpuia.

**´´**I don't run, never**´´**-Harpuia said and leaped to his feet and slashed the reploid in the chest, but to his surprise a personal shield surround him.

**´´**So you too have a shield, well then lets analyze it**´´**-Harpuia dodged another blow and slashed him again, but once again with no success. The green guardian was soo surprised that he didn't saw the punch Caleb gave him, throwing him out of the storage building.

**´´**You fool, I'm not like the other weak reploids, I was made by master Gate himself, my shields are constantly changing their frequency, so that trick wont work against me**´´**-The reploid said as he began crushing Harpuia with his feet.

**´´**I can't die now, not before I battle with Zero once again…**´´**-Harpuia said to himself as he felt his strength leaving him, he slowly drifted into consciousness, however dead never came. As he opened his eyes he saw Caleb down in some crates.

**´´**More powerful than us, right, you should let this for the real reploids**´´**-Fefnir said to Harpuia.

**´´**What Fefnir tried to say is that we are a team, so when we didn't find anything in our patrols, we decided to come help you, you're not mad ,are you?** ´´**-Leviathan said to Harpuia as she helped him get on his feet.

**´´**A_ team…_ yes, Yes we are ,now lets finish this giant freak**´´**-Harpuia said to his companions.

**´´**No offense, but our attack did the work already**´´**-Fefnir said but he was wrong as Caleb rose again from the debris.

**´´**Stupid reploid your puny weapons wont damage my shields**´´**-Caleb said to his foes.

**´´**Lets just see that**´´**-Harpuia said and the 3 guardians attacked Caleb.

* * *

Inside the transport:

**´´**Obsolete reploids, they'll never defeat my creation**´´**-Gate said proud of his work, however Iris looked outside the window in her own world.

**´´**I have to leave, I'll meet you back at base**´´**-Iris suddenly said and opened the door from the transport successfully disabling its camouflage as she jumped outside.

**´´**Master Gate should we pursue her**´´**-The pilot said by the com.

**´´**No, let her be, besides no damage will come to my creation**´´**-Gate said as the ship engaged active camo and banished once again.

* * *

The 3 guardians were having a hard time with Caleb , just as their weapons found out the shield frequency ,Caleb quickly modified his shields to repel the attacking force.

**´´**Damn it, just like omega isn't it**´´**-Fefnir said to Harpuia.

**´´**Hahahahaha, you outdated reploids, you the elite guardians are nothing but toys to me, whahahaha**´´**-Caleb laughed at the poor luck the guardians had.

**´´**There is no chance to defeat him if he changes its shields very often**´´- **Leviathan commented.

**´´**Then we will force him out of that field**´´**-Harpuia answered Leviathan. The 2 guardians had no clue what Harpuia said.

**´´**We 3 will attack Caleb with all of our strength, then when his shields are down, one of us will deliver the final blow**´´**-Harpuia said to the guardians and they all nodded.

Harpuia took lead and charged his blades to perform a sort of mega buster, similar to X, Fefnir followed and unleashed all of his fire canon charge, finally Leviathan raised an ice dragon and unleashed it to Caleb. The combined force hit Caleb but his shields didn't fail.

**´´**Don't give up, continue your attack**´´**-Harpuia yelled to his comrades, and after some sustained fire, Caleb's shields were down. Harpuia quickly lunged to attack with his blades however Caleb quickly grabbed him by the throat.

**´´**You fools, your plan was good but how will you strike me when I have you, hahaha…..argh **´´**-Caleb suddenly felt pain get to him.

**´´**Who said I would deal the final blow**´´**-Harpuia said as Leviathan slashed Caleb by the middle ,the reploid released Harpuia and the green reploid decapitated the huge reploid.

**´´**Burn him**´´**-Harpuia said to Fefnir who was more than pleased by that command, the powerful blasts burned the reploid to the ground as the 3 guardians looked.

**´´**Well another one for the frying pan, wont you say**´´**-Fefnir said as he reloaded his rifle.

**´´**Yes**´´** – Harpuia said -**´´** look I'm sorry about what I said before its just that after we lost Phantom I just didn't want to put any of you in danger that's it**´´**-Harpuia said trying to hide his blush when Leviathan Hugged him , and Fefnir slap him in the head.

**´´**We're guardians ,this is our job so stop worrying about us, beside s only Zero has beaten us, and that's because he's been lucky**´´**-Fefnir said.

**´´**Besides were a team, remember that Phantom self-destruct himself, so you cant really blame yourself for his demise**´´**-Leviathan said to a blushed Harpuia.

**´´**Well changing topic, I managed to plant a tracking device to the enemy transport, lets go tell master X and Zero so we can finally end this fight**´´**-The guardians nodded and they headed on to a trans server back to the resistance base.

* * *

Meanwhile at Vile's base:

**´´**Update **´´**-Vile said as he looked at the command console.

**´´**The final materials have already been transformed and added to the project, I would say in an hour or so**´´- **Gate replied

**´´**By the way did they fell for it.**´´**

**´´**Of course Vile, that stupid guardian thought I didn't found out of his tracking device**´´**

**´´**However it was our idea from the beginning to lure them here, now lets just wait for Iris to return to the base and we will begin the distribution, but where did she go Gate.**´´**

**´´**No idea, however I wouldn't worry too much, her memories have been completely erased and she is quite capable to defend herself, I know she will return safely**´´**-Gate answered as Vile looked at his own creation.

**´´**Soon this world will be purified…**´´**

* * *

**´´**Are you sure you feel okay, I mean you haven't been released by Cerveau from recovery**´´**

**´´**Don't worry Ciel I'm fine ,besides I spent over 100 years asleep, and I feel a lot better here outside with you**´´**-Zero said to Ciel as he hold her more closely, making the two of them blush a bit.

**´´**You know its strange but ever since I was reunited with X, my memories are slowly coming to me, such friends I left behind, I still wonder what happened to them.**´´**

**´´**And Iris, do you remember your time with her**´´**-Ciel asked Zero who sadly nodded.-**´´**What will you do when you find her again, I don't want to imagine that she kills you, I would just…**´´**

**´´**That is just a copy of her and nothing more ,she reminded me of the original but that has ended, and even if it grieves me next time… I will destroy her**´´**-Zero said with determination in his voice.

**´´**Just remember that I will be here for you always, you will never be alone again**´´**-Ciel said to Zero as they kissed deeply unaware of an unexpected intruder watched them.

**´´**Zero …**´´- **Iris said to herself as she looked at the couple down there, she still didn't understood why of these impulses to see him or why did she wanted to kill that blond scientist at the spot, she just didn't understood as tears started to fill her eyes, she quickly took leave as rain started to fall from the sky. She ran across the streets letting the rain wash her tears.

She didnt understood the feelings she felt for Zero.

**´´**Why…**´´**

* * *

Author's notes:

From here on, all chapters have been edited and I added a few things so next chapter will be the newest update since, well, a long time. Until next chapter, once again sorry for making you wait so long.


	7. First Strike

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman Zero or any character portrait on this fic, with that out of the way, let's continue:

'' '': Dialogue of characters

_Italics_ : Thoughts of characters

* * *

_**First Strike**_

Beyond the devastated area caused by the Ragnarok five reploids stood side by side facing east on top of a leveled building , three of them were none other than the surviving guardians of Neo Arcadia; Leviathan ,Fefnir and Harpuia. The remaining two were the legendary maverick hunters; X and Zero.

''This is the place'' – Harpuia said, broking the silence.

''Are you sure? '' – Fefnir asked scratching his head – ''Looks to me like a simple scrap yard.''

''Again with the stupid questions? '' – Harpuia replied.

''No, he's right'' – X said in defense of Harpuia – ''The signal from the tracking device is very clear, this is the place.''

''So what are we waiting for, let's go there and kick some maverick ass'' – Leviathan said as she jumped off the building, however Fefnir managed to grab her before she could screw up the mission.

''This is no joy ride! ''- Harpuia harshly replied – ''We are going to infiltrate their hideout and destroy them from the inside, not barge right trough the front door!.''

X waved a hand towards the cloaked transports filled with X-bots, once the team of five had successfully disabled their security grid the X-bots would come in to assist them. Once he was done ,X nodded to Harpuia.

Harpuia dashed at full speed in direction to the ground , and in one clean cut he created an entrance to the insides of the abandoned sub stations. X motioned Fefnir and Leviathan to proceed, the two guardians saluted and followed Harpuia.

''_I wish they stop doing that_…''- X thought. Shaking that thought away X turned to his partner – ''Zero, we'll enter trough the northeast tunnels, from there…''- X stopped talking after realizing Zero was lost on his own world.

Zero had remained quiet trough the entire trip, all the time with the same thought on his mind: Iris. He had made it perfectly clear to everyone that the next time he'd faced her he would finish her off once and for all. However he left it clear for everyone except one person; himself.

''Zero! ''

Zero jerked out of his train of thoughts and turned to X – ''Sorry, I was just thinking. What is it?''

X sighed and started speaking – ''I know this is hard, especially for you'' – X said, referring to Iris – ''but we need to finish the dark mavericks or else the still remaining humans will perish because of Vile. I need you to be focus, not like in the briefing.''

Zero nodded, recalling said briefing – ''You're right, let's go X.''

Both dashed towards their destination, meanwhile X laughed a bit making Zero curious.

''What's so funny? ''

''It's just that, for a moment you sounded like your old self'' – X said with a smile –''don't take it wrong it's still you ,but it seems your old personality is also coming back. ''

Zero laughed as well – ''Let's hope that's the only thing coming back, because I suddenly recalled the many times I had to save your sorry ass'' – Zero said, leaving behind an angry X muttering random stuff of not always needing his help.

Zero's smile disappeared as the thought of Iris once again came to his mind – ''Iris…''

* * *

_Flash back: 2 hours before_. Neo Arcadia's command center:

''Here '' – Harpuia said to the briefing staff , pointing the section of the map – ''Sector 45-E, the devastated area caused by the Ragnarok ''

''Are you sure? '' – Fefnir asked scratching his head.

''Yes, I am sure'' – Harpuia replied. – ''The tracking device I implanted to Gate is emanating it's signal from around that area, I propose we head out there and infiltrate their base, while our main force awaits just in the border of the area to come and finish any resistance we encounter.''

Everyone considered the idea, and some even gave suggestions, however one of them was just sitting on his chair with his arms crossed, deep in thought:

''_Can I do it_? '' – Zero thought – ''_I know she's not the real Iris, but she does have her memories, besides, my body is not the original but nonetheless I am Zero. I know destroying her it's the right thing to do but I once had to kill her, and I really don't want to go trough that again. How could I…_''

Zero suddenly stopped, realizing what he was about to say – ''_Could it be possible…do I…still …love her …_''

''Zero?''

Zero opened his eyes and turned to the source of the delicate voice – ''Yes, what is it Ciel?''

''Nothing, is just…'' - Ciel thought of the correct words – ''you seem like something's bothering you, what is it?''

''Nothing, just pre mission jitters, that's it.''- Zero replied, a bit fast from his usual way of speaking.

''Oh, okay'' – Ciel said, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Zero nodded and decided to finally pay attention to the briefing, however that was the last thing on his mind at the moment:

_End Flash back_

* * *

''Iris…''

''You said something Zero?''- X asked with a puzzled look.

''No nothing, look!'' – Zero said pointing a few meters ahead – ''There's our entrance.''

Zero drew his Z saber and created an entrance, both hunters entered and took point. So far no contact.

''Alright Zero, let's end this.''

''Indeed.''- Zero said raising his saber while X charged his X buster. Both hunters dashed at high speed while remaining in darkness, one way or another this was going to end today.

* * *

Neo Arcadia: Resistance relocation sector:

Since the dark mavericks revealed themselves and threatened not only the citizens of Neo Arcadia but also the resistance members, X had suggested that all of the resistance should move to Neo arcadia since it was the safest place to be at the moment. While the resistance was not happy for the decision ,they agreed but only until the threat was eliminated.

While the transports continue to arrive unloading dozens of resistance members, Ciel was in the upper balcony of their temporary home, just looking at the sky:

''Zero…''- Ciel mused – ''I know you said you're alright with this, but what about your feelings…''

* * *

_Flash back: 2 hours before_. Neo Arcadia's command center:

''Oh, okay'' – Ciel said, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Zero nodded and decided to finally pay attention to the briefing. However she was now the one deep in thought:

Zero had told her that he was fine, just a bit nervous for the upcoming mission, however she wasn't fooled, In all the missions Zero had gone he never seemed nervous at all.

Recalling Iris, Ciel felt a hint of jealousy but she discarded it.

''_That's foolish of me_'' – Ciel thought – ''_Zero admitted he loved me a few days ago, I'm just being paranoic, right_?''

Turning left she saw Zero once again in meditation, sighing she resumed her observation of the briefing – ''_I hope I'm right._ ''

_End Flash back_

* * *

''Ciel, there you are!''

Ciel turned to find Cerveau along with a portable pad.

''I was looking for you, I need you to check the power distribution on a few of the energy crystal plants here in the city. '' – Cerveau said, handing the pad – ''I just got this a few moments ago.''

''Oh, Okay'' – Ciel said and grabbed the pad – ''I'll check them inside, the air is making me a bit dizzy.''

''Really '' – Cerveau replied – ''I feel fine, maybe you're just tired. Why don't you leave this for later and get some rest.''

''No '' – Ciel quickly replied – ''I want to be alert when the team comes back.''

''If you insist'' – Cerveau said. Both of them entered the building wondering how was the team at this moment. Both unaware of the increasing fog around the city.

* * *

''O yeah, in an out, a clean cover ops mission.'' – Fefnir said.

''Shut up and keep firing'' – Harpuia yelled while slicing some reploids in swift moves. The mission was going fine, until the 3 guardians missed a security device in their path, now they were surrounded by dozens of dark reploids.

''Keep pressing'' – Harpuia ordered – ''We need to lower the base defenses for our main force to enter.''

''Easier said than done'' – Fenfir muttered.

Harpuia turned to see Fefnir and Leviathan engaged with several reploids, right now neither was available to follow his order.

''_Fine, I'll do it myself_ ''– Harpuia thought. Dashing strait to the concentrated reploids near the control room Harpuia cut, literally , his way trough them. Some still active reploids lunged to attack him however Harpuia easily took care of them.

Once he was satisfied he approached the security panel on the door. – ''Weak reploids…''

''Watch out!''

Harpuia turned around to see a dark reploid readying his saber to stab him , however a blue blur of movement clouded his vision and took the attack for him.

Once everything stopped, Harpuia recognized the one that saved him – ''Leviathan!.''

The dark maverick withdrew his saber from Leviathan's chest , dropping the blue guardian to the floor in the process. Then he turned to Harpuia, however the only thing he found was an energy wave heading strait to him, the dark reploid was instantly turned to ashes.

Harpuia instantly kneeled before the fallen guardian, while Fefnir finished off his own problems.

''You fool, why? '' – Harpuia asked – ''You well know that I could have resisted the attack better than you, my armor is stronger…''

''That's not the point…''- Leviathan managed to say.

''Then what is it? '' – Harpuia replied – ''getting yourself killed just to avoid me some damage.''

''No…''- Leviathan whispered – ''Team mates support each other…and you're important to me…''

''I don't quite understand? '' – Harpuia replied with a lower tone of voice. Leviathan sighed and pressed her lips to his. After several moments both guardians separated and stared at each other.

''You know…sometimes you're just clueless…''- Leviathan said smiling.

''Er…well, we better get you treated for that wound'' –Harpuia said helping her stand up– ''We can talk about this…in private…''

Leviathan slightly blushed and nodded. Both guardians entered the control room to find a few reploids destroyed and Fefnir breaking his head while trying to disable the security system.

''This one'' – Harpuia pushed the correct sequence and the entire defense grid was now deactivated – ''Was that so hard? ''

Fefnir shrugged and stepped away from the panel – ''It's not my fault the damn system is so damn complicated, besides If you two had left the make out session for later the system would have been out a while ago.''

Both Harpuia and Leviathan turned a deep shade of red after hearing that – ''Were you spying on us?''

''No need'' - Fenfir replied – ''I could hear everything from a mile away.''

''Forget it'' – Harpuia said and tapped his comm. – ''All ground forces, proceed in attack vector!

* * *

Hundreds of X bots and Neo arcadia mechaniloids swarmed trough the upper levels of the base, destroying dark mavericks on their path. From the lower levels, the sound of battle could be heard.

''It seems Harpuia's team was successful'' – X said while searching some encrypted data on a terminal. Zero kept guard on the door in the meantime.

''Something's wrong'' – Zero spoke.

''Like what?''

''This, don't you feel it'' – Zero replied – ''this mission has been too easy ever since the beginning.''

''You mean where's the giant enemy mechaniloid, or the boss? ''– X asked – ''Don't worry, we'll find them soon… ''- X stopped as he found something very perturbing. Leaving the panel X turned to Zero – ''We need to reach Neo Arcadia, Now!''

''What? Why?''

''I'll explain in the trip back, but right now we need to go back'' – X yelled while Zero nodded. While they ran outside X opened a comm. link to the others – ''All forces, return to Neo arcadia ASAP.

''X ,can you tell me what have you found? '' – Zero asked.

''You wont like it'' – X said – ''This entire mission was just a trap, they lured us here to prepare their main attack to Neo Arcadia.''

''That's why there's barely enemy resistance here'' – Zero replied.

''No '' – X replied – ''they plan to attack Neo Arcadia in another way'' – X said with a serious look that Zero interpreted as something bad, real bad.

''_I just hope Ciel is alright…_''- Zero thought.

* * *

Neo Arcadia:

''Everything's set in motion'' – Gate said to Vile – ''The techno virus I developed is rapidly spreading trough the entire city.''

''How long until we see the first side effects on our victims?''

''Not long'' – Gate answered – ''after the first contact, the infected will began to feel the first sin tomes, and since I released it in the environment mere minutes ago I estimate 10 to 15 minutes.''

''Perfect'' – Vile said – ''after that we shall ascend to power and the surviving reploids will have no other choice but to obey us''

''By the way, where's my creation?''

''Outside ,in the city'' – Vile replied – ''she's waiting to finish off Zero once he arrives.''

''I thought you wanted to kill him yourself after all that he's done to you?'' – Gate asked.

''Yes, however this is a lover's quarrel, we shouldn't interfere'' – Vile said while gate acknowledged.

* * *

Across Neo arcadia thousands of humans, men ,women and children fell ill thanks to the techno virus created by Gate. The reploid population scrambled around , helping the ones they could, while others brought them to nearby hospitals.

''Ciel!''

Cerveau dropped his portable pad and raced towards the unconscious Ciel, a few moments they were discussing the energy consumption of the base ,the second later she fell to the ground. Instantly a few X bots arrived at the scene.

''You! Get an ambulance Now! ''

While the human population fell ill trough the entire city, a female reploid with long brown hair awaited atop one of the tallest buildings, waiting for his rival.

''Zero…''- Iris whispered.

* * *

Author's notes:

Finally after ,who knows one or 10 months this fic is back, sorry for the long time without update but things got in the way for me, but thankfully I'm back. Not much to say except stay tuned for next chapter: Zero vs. Iris.

Until next update.


End file.
